


No Pumpkin Spice

by liasangria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Illustration, Multi, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liasangria/pseuds/liasangria
Summary: eridan, feferi, and sollux chill out with some hot cider on a fall evening





	No Pumpkin Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auxanges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auxanges/gifts).



> ye.


End file.
